closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Interactive
Background: Fox Interactive was a video game publisher and developer mainly concerned with titles based on 20th Century Fox properties, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, Futurama, the Alien and Predator film franchises, ID4: The Game, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, the Die Hard series of films and the Ice Age trilogy of films. They have also been involved with original titles, including Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and No One Lives Forever. The company was formed in 1982 as "Fox Video Games", but was soon shut down due the the video game crash of 1983. They were revived as "Fox Interactive" in December 1994, releasing its first game, The Pagemaster. Fox Interactive stop publishing its own games in 2001, and went through Activision, EA, and Vivendi Universal Games to get games based on its properties. Fox Interactive was acquired in 2003 by Vivendi Universal Games (now "Activision Blizzard, Inc.") and was quietly shut down in 2006. New games based on 20th Century Fox properties are now in the hands of other publishers. 1st Logo (1992) Logo: A fair reproduction of the "regular zero" variant of the original 1953-1987 20th Century Fox movie logo used during the era, with the stormy clouds. Then the copyright screen appears as the logo fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It was only used on Predator 2 for Sega Genesis. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994-1996) Nicknames: "Fox Globe", "The X-Cross Formation Searchlights" Logo: On a white background, we see a still image of the artwork version of the Fox Interactive logo (Which shows the blue globe above the structure with "FOX" in the same movie logo font on the globe with four searchlights in the back forming an X-cross-like formation posed on a blue sky background inside the black box with "INTERACTIVE" underneath the logo.) Underneath is the words "A UNIT OF FOX, INC." in small bold letters and it's spaced to fit the width of the logo. Variants: *On the Genesis version of The Pagemaster, the logo is on the white border and the background is black. *On the Game Boy version of The Pagemaster, the logo is in print form seen on CD cases of some games and the background is black, exactly like the Genesis version. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The 16-bit (or 8-bit for Game Boy) version of the full 20th Century Fox fanfare. Availability: Can be only seen on The Pagemaster on Game Boy, SNES and Genesis and The Tick on SNES and Genesis. Scare Factor: Low. The fanfare can be startling. 3rd Logo (1996) Logo: Same as the domestic 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from the time, but is a still of the end of the animation from the original version of the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It was used on Icebreaker for PC. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (February 1996-2002) Nicknames: "The CGI Fox Globe", "The X-Cross Formation Searchlights II", "CGI Searchlights" Logo: On a black background, we see four searchlights surrounding the box with the gold border, and possibly a globe going to land on the top part of the structure against the sky background. Suddenly, the "fire" starts glowing behind it, and then the fire burns as the box stretches down to reveal a black rectangular part. As the fire disappears, the word "FOX", in the same font as the movie logo, reveals around the globe and stops in the middle as the searchlights form an X-cross-like formation and "INTERACTIVE" appears under it. The "FOX" text along with the gold border "shines" as it pauses. Trivia: On Die Hard Arcade on Sega Saturn and Die Hard Trilogy on Sega Saturn, PlayStation and PC, some of the soft drink health pickups you find in the game have the Fox Interactive logo on the can. Also, In Team Losi: R/C Racer on PlayStation, at some tracks, the Fox Interactive logo can be seen on some posters & walls. Variants: *On Die Hard Arcade for Sega Saturn, the logo zooms-out and is already formed. *On some games, such as Croc: Legend of the Gobbos for Sega Saturn (the PlayStation and PC versions have the main variant), the logo is still. *On The Simpsons Wrestling and the PC version of Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, the logo is slower than usual. *On the PlayStation version of Die Hard Trilogy, the logo is sped-up a little, then freezes. However, the European PlayStation version of Die Hard Trilogy has the logo at normal speed. *On some games, there is a still artwork version of the logo similar to the 2nd logo, but with some differences. The sky color is the same as the animated logo instead of blue and the searchlights are a bit skinnier like in the animated logo. *On Planet of the Apes for Game Boy Advance, a spaceship flies past the logo, along with the Ubi Soft Entertainment logo. *On Aliens versus Predator, Aliens vs. Predator 2 and Aliens versus Predator: Classic 2000 Edition, the 20th Century Fox fanfare that plays during the logo segues ominously into the score from Alien³. *On The X-Files Game, a flying saucer flies by at the end of the logo. *On The Simpsons Cartoon Studio, the logo cuts to the title screen. Also, the logo's color is a bit revised. *On a trailer for the game Independence Day, the logo appears over the background of the game. FX/SFX: The searchlights, the "fire" burning behind the globe, the logo shining. Music/Sounds: The second half of the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare with rumbling, explosion and whooshes (which pans from the right to left speaker if listened in stereo). The fanfare abruptly ends as the logo shines. Music/Sound Variants: *None or the opening theme of the game for still variants. *On the trailer for ID4: The Game, the second half of the 1982 20th Century Fox fanfare without any sound effects is heard. *On The X-Files Game, a different explosion sound effect plays. Availability: Common. Premiered on Alien Trilogy, and can also be seen on Die Hard Trilogy, ID4: The Game, Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, The Simpsons Wrestling, Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok, World's Scariest Chase Scenes, Team Losi: R/C Racer, and the PC version of The Operative: No One Lives Forever, among other games. The still artwork version can be seen on some games like The Simpsons: Road Rage. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2002-2006) Nicknames: "From 20th Century Fox to Fox Interactive", "The Searchlights III", "CGI Searchlights II", "Fox Structure", "Changing Structure" Logo: We see the 20th Century Fox logo already formed. Then the structure turns, revealing an orange Los Angeles and Hollywood skylines (from the 1994 20th Century Fox logo) in the distance, as a smoke in the searchlights appear. The structure changes to "FOX INTERACTIVE" in the 20th Century Fox font, in the city. When the logo was formed, there's a car on a stage. Variant: A still version exists on GBA and DS titles. FX/SFX: The "20th Century Fox" structure changing to "Fox Interactive". Music/Sounds: The 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare. In its first year, it used the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M's Way, the PlayStation 2 version of The Operative: No One Lives Forever, The Simpsons Skateboarding, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Reeds, Die Hard: Vendetta, Aliens vs. Predator: Extinction, The Simpsons: Hit and Run, The X-Files: Resist or Serve and Robots, and Predator: Concrete Jungle. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: Since 2006, all video games based on 20th Century Fox properties use either the film or TV logo, depending on type of property the game is based on. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Video Games